1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes and, more particularly, to a novel and highly effective reinforced box for storing and shipping a variety of goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper, metal, plastic and cloth for various uses are often shipped in rolls. The rolls are often provided with core plugs that extend into opposite ends of cylindrical cores around which the rolls are respectively wound. The plugs, if provided, and otherwise the cylindrical cores around which the rolls are wound, extend out from the rolls so that they can engage supports, such as opposite walls of a shipping container, that suspend the rolls. The supports are incorporated in containers in which the rolls can be kept in inventory or shipped. The rolls may weigh from less than 100 pounds to in excess of 1,000 pounds or even in excess of a ton.
The following patents give an indication of the development of the art up to the present:
Inventor(s)Patent No.TitleBlackinton2,674,371Jet Motor ContainerBowles et al.3,317,034Reinforced CartonGrigsby5,069,338Support Pad and a Pallet withSockets for a Wood ReinforcedCorrugated Paperboard ShippingContainerGrigsby5,275,279Shipping Container for anOutboard MotorStringer et al.5,361,900Compressor Shipping CartonHashimoto et al.5,680,931Outboard Motor PackingStructure Convertible toDisplay StandWebb et al.5,743,393Protective Package for HeavyObjectsEwing, Jr.5,758,818Dividable Multi-CompartmentContainer
The patents listed above disclose various solutions to the problem of shipping a variety of goods, including heavy goods having a generally cylindrical shape. The Ewing patent discloses a container having a divider.
The solutions disclosed in those patents are generally complicated and expensive to implement.